lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Killian Haberman
Killian Haberman was a female Challenger that competed in The White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall she placed 20th out of 24. 'Early Life' Killian's family was a huge one, filled with cousins and aunts and uncles you could never meet if you didn't try. In fact, if you had wanted to avoid a particular someone, it would be done with ease. And they decided, after years and years of attempting to get together, which always never happened, to have a Fourth of July party, with both sides invited. The house, which belonged to one of the richer Kingsley aunts, was packed with an assortment of people, ranging as far as 7th Cousins. No one was able to even hear themselves think at that party. Everyone was talking loudly, the music was too high, and fireworks were being shot every minute. Maybe that's why barely anyone survived. Johnathan and Lena Haberman arrived twenty minutes late, as they were to everything, and immediatley Lena was swarmed with questions. "When is the baby due?" "How many months pregnant are you?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" Lena answered them all with a smile, being excited herself. Johnathan wandered off to meet up with his brothers, James and Lucas, both of which had moved across the country a year before, and he was excited to see them again. Lena, after a ten minute long conversation with a fellow pregnant woman (who turned out to be her third cousin) went up to the second floor to find her father, Killian Kingsley. Killian was not very old at the time, only being 61, and liked to make jokes about his daughter's pregancy, saying, "She's trying to tell me I'm old with that baby of hers, but I tell you, I refuse to grow up!" And really, he acted very much like a child. He loved pulling pranks, and his sense of humor was rather imaginative and original, and well, childish. So it wasn't a very big surprise when he greeted Lena with a whoopie cushion on her chair. "Very funny, dad," She told him as he laughed with all his might. As that went on, the first firework at their party was being prepped for launch. David Kingsley, the half-brother of Karen Kingsley (the owner of the party's whereabouts) was in charge of the fireworks, being a expert on them. David placed the firework in place and began the countdown. However, he made a single miscalculation that would cost almost everyone at the party's life. He didn't realize it, and would die later trying to save his wife, who was indoors at the time. The firework, which was meant to be launched into the sky, hit the roof of the house, and exploded. An intense fire broke out, and would kill all but few of those who didn't die of the initial explosion. The party-goers heard the explosion, but mistook it for the firework, unless, of course, they were killed by it. The neighbors noticed the fire a bit too late, but did call 911 as soon as they did. Lena noticed the smell of the fire 2 minutes before the neighbors noticed the fire themselves. She tried to warn her family, but her shouts could not be heard by anyone over the music. She grabbed her father and went to look for her husband, with no luck. At the moment the house collapsed, Lena Haberman and Killian Kingsley were shutting the front door on their way out. They were the only survivors. Killian was born on September 3rd (only 2 months and a day after the party) of that same year. Lena had a couple hundred choices of what to name her, as the party-goers were all family, but as to not put a single fatality above the rest, she named her newborn Killian after her alive grandfather, which would serve the purpose of commemorating them all. Killian lived with her last two remaining relatives since birth, and became rather close with them both. Her grandfather taught her the best of his pranks, something he only shared with quite a few others. She held them close to her heart and used them often but strategically. While looking up pranks one day, Killian discovered magic. She instantly fell in love, and would devote all of her free time on magic, knowing that one day she would be a famous magician. Her mother would buy her all the magic props she could want, supporting her dream 100%. But around the time when Killian was turning 12, she suddenly didn't feel like being a magician anymore. She didn't want to prank anyone, she didn't want to eat, or sleep, or even have sleepovers with her friends. She didn't want to do anything. She had this lingering sadness following her around everywhere, and it felt like life didn't matter anymore. But Killian didn't tell anyone, she kept this information to herself, because she thought it wasn't normal, and that it made her a freak. In the next months, Killian would lie awake pondering her existence. Am I even real? Do I matter? I'm nothing, there is a vast universe out there, and I am just a needle in that haystack; and little speck of dust. She thought all this and more, and each day it seemed like life was worth less and less. All this led up to a particularly bad night where she couldn't take it anymore. The bathroom was just beside her room, with a medicine cabinet filled with advils and all sort of pills she could use to overdose herself. She had swallowed enough pills to pass out before her mother heard her thump to the floor. She was taken to the hospital, and suffered no brain injuries from the pills. Following that incident, however, she was given no privacy and no real freedoms. The medicine cabinent was locked, they installed a camera in her room, and her door was to be kept open at all times. She was diagnosed with Dysthymia, as well as Insomnia too. She was given pills for both, though the ones for her depression only slightly worked, and some days was not at all effective. Early on in her being fourteen, however, she met Barry. He was tall, a brunet, and had baby blue eyes. Oh, and Killian fell absolutely in love with him. Over the 4 months they dated, Lena and Grandpa Killian could see a dramatic rise in her hapiness, and they could feel life turning around for her. Killian and Barry's relationship was going well, and Killian decided that for Barry's birthday, she was going to surprise him. So on Barry's birthday, she went into his house (the door was unlocked?) and went through the kitchen (his mother has a pink purse?) and went up the stairs (who is he talking to?) and well... it turns out Barry was cheating on Killian with his ex-girlfriend Savannah. It was that moment that threw Killian back into the dark and creepy cavern of depression. Three weeks later, Lena found Killian's room empty, the cameras broken, and no trace of where Killian could have gone. 'Personality' Killian is a troubled girl, who has always felt alone despite having a loving family. She suffers from Dysthymia, meaning she is Chronically Depressed. Her mother and grandfather, knowing about this, have started to treat her as if she could not take care of herself, and refuse to give her privacy or allow her do things by herself, for fear she attempts to take her own life. Killian, because of this, is very dependent on others to help her with things, including the use of pills to help her fall asleep, as she suffers from insomnia, a result of the depression. Killian may come across as rude or somber to those who don't know her very well. 'Appearance' Killian has emerald green eyes, with midnight black hair that falls down to about her shoulders that is curly. She is 5'3, as stated above, and very slim and boney. She usually has bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep, and is very pale. 'Rankings' 'Games' Killian was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. She spent majority of the 1st day wandering the island in a successful search for supplies. When night fell she was incapable of sleeping and spent the entirety of it laying awake. On the 2nd day she was lingering around on the northern cliffs when she encountered Haviana Greyson. The two had a short, tense conversation before agreeing to align with each other. Soon after the duo met Jotaro Kujo. Haviana asked Jotaro if they could be allies, and he accepted. The trio then proceeded to a broken down tower, where they spent the rest of the day. Killian managed to get only an hour and a half of sleep before waking up on the morning of the 3rd day. She and her allies then went hunting for other Challengers, and were successful when they came across Oreo Dutton and her allies. Killian hung back, while Haviana gave chase to Imogen and Jotaro charged the vulnerable Oreo. However, Fausto Grandeur soon returned, proceeding to defend Oreo and kill Jotaro. Frightened and dismayed at the death of their ally, Haviana and Killian retreated to the lighthouse, where they spent the night. Unbeknownst to them, Lucas Adin was sheltering on the top floor. At the outset of the 4th day, Haviana ventured up to the top floor, wherein she engaged Lucas in a fight. Lucas gained the upperhand as the two of them fell down the stairs and was about to blind Haviana when Killian intervened. Lucas, however, recovered quickly and took Killian hostage, using her as leverage to force Haviana to comply with his demands. Once he was outside the lighthouse instead of letting Killian go, he pulled her collars tab, activating the bomb located inside. The bomb then detonated, killing Killian instantly. Kills N/A Allies Jotaro Kujo & Haviana Greyson Other Killed by: Lucas Adin 'Aftermath' Haviana was completely and utterly devastated by Killian's death and the brutal manner in which it occurred. Umbreon Martell, upon seeing the footage of her death, was rendered nauseous. Mr. White, however, claimed that the "viewers" loved her death and, in an effort to appease them, told the Challengers that he would later randomly detonate one of their collars, so that their death would mimick Killian's own. 'Trivia' *At the age of 14, Killian is the youngest Challenger to compete in the White Games. *Killian is one of the four Challengers whose rankings remained the same during the first two days. *Killian was the first Challenger to be killed by a bomb collar Category:Females Category:Katana Users Category:Dagger Users Category:14 year olds Category:The White Games Category:20th Place